


A Playdate With All The Pets

by teacup_pup



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_pup/pseuds/teacup_pup
Summary: Ishmael joins the playdate now.





	A Playdate With All The Pets

**Author's Note:**

> It's just 2.3k words of fluff.

About a month after Nate and Charlie’s first playdate, they decided to invite Ishmael to play with them. The other two pets had a few more playdates since the first time and had really gotten to know each other better. They had a non-verbal communication system worked out so Charlie could still say how he was feeling and ask for things, something that Nate had been teaching to Ishmael for a little while so he could communicate too. Ishmael wasn’t completely mute like Charlie was, but he still preferred to not talk that much.

 

Nate and Ishmael were curled up together on a blanket in the back yard, a setup much like when Nate and Charlie first played at Damien’s house. Charlie had met Ishmael only a few times before at community events and hadn’t seen how he acted in the privacy of his own home, but he was comfortable with Nate and knew Ishmael was a good person. He was looking forward to meeting the puppy that Ishmael could be.

 

When Damien and Charlie arrived one Sunday afternoon, the back yard was already set up for him. Nate and Ishmael laid together on a soft blanket in the grass with two other blankets held up on poles to make a little tent for them to sleep under. String lights were strung all around the tent but not lit yet, they were only there in case the playdate lasted into the evening. Pillows were piled up against the back of the makeshift tent, but Nate and Ishmael were content to lay just with each other for now.

 

Charlie bounded over to the tent as soon as Damien unclipped his leash, standing back by Robert and Joseph as they all watched him run to his friends. Damien smiled as Charlie settled down next to Nate, trapping him in the middle of the cuddle pile, and Robert and Joseph laughed softly when Nate stretched out across both of the puppies, making Ishmael grumble and swat at him. Nate was wearing his ears and collar again, the same ones he wore during every playdate, Charlie had his same ears and collar too, and Ishmael had brown puppy ears and a pink collar that matched the shade of his typical polo.

 

Both Nate and Ishmael were in little shorts with long socks again, but Nate had a t-shirt on while Ishmael had a crop top that showed off his soft, rounded tummy. They were all nervous about Damien and Charlie seeing Ishmael pregnant since they had no idea how to explain it away until Joseph suggested they just come clean. Joseph, Robert, Damien, and Mary all got together one evening to explain everything, even their demonic and monstrous natures. Mary was only there for clarification if Damien needed any, but Damien took it all well. He even let them know a secret of his own that not even Charlie knew yet.

 

The next day, Joseph and Robert told their boys about how the conversation went, leaving out Damien’s secret since it wasn’t theirs to share, and everyone was pleasantly surprised. Joseph and Ishmael still had to be careful but Nate and Robert were slowly becoming more public with their relationship. The only backlash they got was about the age difference since they were 26 years apart, but it didn’t really bother either of them.

 

The three older men sat back on the patio shaded by a wide umbrella, sipping their own drinks and talking quietly while they watched their pets interact. For a while, all the pets did was nap together since the day was pretty warm and everyone was feeling lazy. Ishmael and Nate’s outfits let them cool off easily, and Charlie was even wearing a big white t-shirt, instead of his usual sweater, that almost covered his little yellow shorts, and a pair of short fuzzy yellow socks. All together, the boys were heart-meltingly adorable.

 

After a little while, the boys started to rouse. Ishmael woke up first, looking over at Charlie with curious eyes. He was glad there was another puppy in town and hoped to learn more about puppy life from him, mostly through physical interaction since neither of them liked to talk in their pet headspaces. Charlie opened his eyes next, peeking over past Nate’s head to look at Ishmael and notice he was staring. Charlie blushed and ducked his head down again, curling as close to Nate as he could. Nate woke up soon after with an armful of nervous puppy, and even half-asleep he managed to rub a hand soothingly along Charlie’s back and murmur reassurance.

 

Ishmael nudged at Nate’s back, wanting attention too. Nate giggled and rolled onto his back so he could see both the puppies, still holding Charlie to his side. Ishmael huddled down on his other side, both puppies resting their heads on Nate’s chest. They seemed more content to spend time with Nate while they slipped into their pet headspaces than try to get to know each other better beforehand since they knew Nate better. And Nate wasn’t about to complain, he loved the attention.

 

Charlie sat up first with wide, sparkling eyes, bouncing in place like he wanted to play a game. Nate slowly sat up too, careful with Ishmael still laying on him. Ishmael let out a soft whine about being moved but sat up too, leaning heavily against Nate as he yawned.

 

“Did you wanna play a game, sweet puppy,” Nate asked softly, looking at Charlie.

 

Charlie nodded enthusiastically, his ears flopping around his head in a way that made Nate giggle. Ishmael perked up at the petname, wiggling excitedly against Nate to tell him that he also wanted to play. Nate stood and held out his hands to the puppies to help them up too. Usually he was more needy and reliant as a kitten, but being around such sweet little puppies brought out his more parental side and made him want to take care of them, no matter what headspace he was in.

 

The puppies hopped up with Nate’s help and held onto his hands as they wandered farther out into Robert’s back yard, glad it was fenced-in so none of the cul-de-sac neighbors could see them all playing together. The daddies watched on fondly as Nate tapped Charlie on his head before he and Ishmael ran off. Nate climbed a tree with an easy grace that surprised even Robert while Ishmael kept running, trying to stay ahead of Charlie. Nate watched from his perch on a branch high enough that neither of the puppies could reach him from the ground, grinning as Charlie caught up to Ishmael and tapped his shoulder. Ishmael didn’t really stand a chance since he was carrying a little demon baby and Charlie has been competitively running for years.

 

After a few back-and-forth rounds between the puppies, they looked up and realized Nate was sprawled across a tree branch much like a cat, looking so pleased with himself. Ishmael was out of breath and Joseph looked nervous. He knew the baby could handle anything, but Ishmael was only human and couldn’t stress his body like that. Joseph was ready to walk over and make sure his boy was okay, but Nate dropped down from the tree and sat next to Ishmael, holding his hands and talking him through a few breathing routines to get him to calm down. Charlie sat by Nate’s side, watching curiously.

 

When Ishmael was calm again, they all carefully stood and headed back to the tent to huddle down together again. Charlie had done enough running to burn off some of his excited puppy energy and Ishmael needed a break, still not used to the headspace and interacting with other pets. Nate was never very energetic as a kitten, feeling almost lazy and only wanting cuddles more than anything else.

 

Falling back into the tent, little Nate laid in the middle while the bigger puppies cuddled up to him again, making the kitten feel safe and loved. Nate’s favorite part of being a kitten was all the love and affection he was showered with, something he desperately craved almost all the time. He draped an arm around Charlie to hold him close and slowly rubbed Ishmael’s rounded tummy, feeling peaceful and content.

 

The pets all dozed together for a while again as the sun slowly set. When the back yard was starting to fall into shadows, Joseph plugged in the string lights to wreath the boys in softly glowing light, making them look impossibly sweeter. Damien almost teared up seeing how happy and comfortable Charlie was with the other pets, and Robert couldn’t help his shaky smile as he looked at Nate surrounded in love and light, finally living the life he deserved.

 

Joseph whispered about getting dinner for everyone before stepping away, Robert following close behind a few moments later. Damien remained behind to keep an eye on the pets, making sure they’d stay safe. He knew all too well about the strange creatures that lurked in the woods around Maple Bay, and how they have been growing bolder lately since they sensed more creatures living in the town. Joseph, Mary Beth, Robert, and himself were bound to attract more of these monsters at some point. They wouldn’t have cared before before but now they had their sweet boys to protect and Robert was already worried every full moon about the wolf that attacked him coming back for Nate since Nate carried his bond mark now.

 

But the night was calm and still except for the gentle breeze rustling the leaves of the tree above the makeshift tent, making the blankets wave a little. It was an incredibly peaceful night, and if it wasn’t for Damien’s enhanced senses, he wouldn’t have even heard Robert and Joseph return with food. By the time all three daddies approached the tent with dinner, the pets were awake and rearranging the pillows to make a sort of nest.

 

Setting the food down outside of the tent, the men all stood there to watch their pets work together to make the tent as cozy as possible. When they realized they were being watched, they huddled down in the middle and looked at their respective owners almost shyly, like they were caught doing something they shouldn't have been. But the three owners all had adoring smiles on their faces, so glad their pets all got along so well and were being so well-behaved.

 

“Is anyone hungry,” Damien asked softly.

 

Charlie nodded and crawled over to him as Damien sat down on a corner of the blanket, letting Charlie sit on his lap so he could be fed. Nate and Ishmael did the same with their owners, and all three ended up sitting under the tent with their pet on their lap, slowly feeding them small pieces of fruit and buttered slices of bread. When the pets started yawning and leaning more heavily against their owners, everyone knew it was time to call it a night.

 

“You and Charlie are more than welcome to stay the night,” Joseph offered as they cleaned up dinner. “I’m sure the boys would love to have him over.”

 

Damien chuckled before responding, “Thank you for the offer, but I’m afraid I must decline. Taking Charlie down from his headspace is a delicate process, and I want him to be in a familiar place when I do that. Maybe after a few more playdates here we can consider it again.”   
  
Robert nodded respectfully, understanding more about pet headspaces than Joseph, and began taking down the string lights. Joseph flipped on the back porch light so they could still see what they were doing, making the boys all mumble in displeasure as they turned away from the bright light so they could go back to sleep. Joseph grinned fondly and Robert got a little lost looking at Nate so peaceful in the porch light bordered by the two puppies as if they were keeping him safe.

 

“You okay there, Robert?”

 

Joseph’s voice brought him back, making him shake his head before looking around and smiling sheepishly.

 

“Yeah, I’m alright.”   
  
Joseph smiled knowingly before walking away to gently scoop up Ishmael, carefully detangling him from the cuddle pile and peppering soft kisses all over his face. As he walked inside, Robert heard him murmuring sweet praise to Ishmael, who seemed to take to puppy play pretty quickly. Damien picked up Charlie next, and Robert was right there to get Nate again, struggling to separate the two pets for a moment. They had grown so much closer since their first playdate, and Robert and Damien hated to break them up, but Charlie had to go home to come down and Robert had to take care of Nate in the privacy of their own room.

 

When the yard was as cleaned up as they could get it while tending to their pets, the older men all said their goodbyes before Robert and Joseph headed inside Robert’s house and Damien walked across the street to his. Inside, the daddies tended so very sweetly to their pets until they started coming down, coming back to reality. Ishmael came back first and was able to take his own ears and collar off.

 

Nate took longer, needing Robert’s help for the rest of the night until they all climbed into bed together. He curled up on Robert’s chest with a yawn, tucking his head under the older man’s chin as he cuddled up ready to sleep. Robert just smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Nate, so glad he found a sweet kitten to call his own.

 

Joseph watched them with a smile as Ishmael cuddled up to him, not as clingy but still softer than usual. He kept raining little kisses all over Ishmael’s head until his boy’s breathing evened out, indicating he was asleep. Joseph watched his little family sleep with a warm sense of love and pride in his chest, still not believing he had found such perfect people to share his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> So sweet and fluffy! I loved writing this! I hope you loved reading this!
> 
> Come gush about their adorableness to me on Tumblr @nate-xander


End file.
